Soulmates
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: When I get a request and end up with a soulmate AU. Hope you all like this!


_**This is a request from Shiranai Atsune, who asked me for a soulmate AU. Thanks again for all the prompts I got to choose from, and hope you enjoy it.**_

When the drawing appeared on his skin he was disappointed, to say the least. It was a detailed picture of an ice skate with a small Japanese kanji (which he found out later represented the word respect) engraved on the side of the skate. There was also a pair of glasses which seemed to be neatly folded in the ice skate. It wasn't a bad design, but it wasn't what Victor was hoping for when he finally found his soul mark. Victor had been waiting for 18 years before, after his championship was announced, he removed his costume to find the large, fairly vague mark. His soul mark was support to indicate his soulmate, the appearance, profession, and a thought his soulmate had about him. So judging from the mark, his soulmate was a skater, who wore glasses and respected him. If he wasn't a champion skater, and if he didn't have many fans and fellow competitors who wore glasses, he would have been able to locate his soulmate… well, probably.

It was a rule that they all showed their marks when not performing so that their soulmates could find them, and in vise versa. Victor had never seen a tattoo that could match his. He knew he would have to have a skate as his profession, something about his own appearance, and his feelings as they will be when he meets them. So it wasn't all that uncommon to guess your soulmate. Sadly, though, the few people he had met whose mark indicated a skater were either not skaters themselves or who did not match his mark's indicated appearance. After over 10 years, Victor had nearly given up on ever finding his soulmate.

This year, he had already decided, would be his last competition as well as his last hope of ever finding his soulmate. If you did not find them by a certain age, your mark would vanish and your soulmate would no longer be bound to you. It was heartbreaking for Victor, who was nearing his time frame for finding his soulmate. He would have only three years to locate them in a world filled with so many.

He signed as he walked into the seating area for skaters and their coaches, just a hallway away from the kiss and cry, when he saw him. The black haired, brown eyed, glasses wearing skater stood in front of a locker fidgeting nervously and taking too deep breaths that seemed to only upset him more. Victor could barely move his feet, not even noticing his friends and fellow competitors in his shocked, hopeful, entranced state of mind.

When he finally made his way to the other man he noticed that he was Japanese. Could he really be his soulmate? "Excuse me? Do you have a moment?" Victor asked, his heart thumping so loudly he could barely hear anything. All of the sudden the other man looked up at him and smiled a slight but beautiful smile. "V-Victor.. " he muttered, did he sound happy? Sad?

"Its nice to meet you, um..?" Victor asked, only to receive a bright red blush and a stuttered introduction. "I'm Katsuki Yuri.. It-Its nice to meet you. I've always seen you as a ro-role model, so…" Victor couldn't hide his hopefulness as he felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Yuri, let me see your mark, please." Victor asked, making Yuri's expression change to one of confusion. He nodded and rolled up his sleeve. On his upper forearm was a Ice skate, engraved on the skate was a word written in Victor's native language, which said He's beautiful. Sticking out of the top of the skate was a…. set of… abs? Huh.. Victor turned his head slightly, confused.. of all the things that could possibly indicate him… it was his abs?

"Umm.. Vi-Victor? Its weird right? I mean, the abs… I cant find them without seeing them n-naked so… it's a little pathetic…" Victor could feel his heart pound harder as he moved his own sleeve up to show Yuri his mark. The moment Yuri laid eyes on it he froze, staring at it for much too long before taking a shaky breath and saying ''really? You-your… mine?'' he asked, face flushed. Victor leaned forward, and whispered '' the only way to find out is to touch correct? May I?'' Yuri's face got even redder, and he nodded. With that Victor slowly moved his hand to Yuri's face. The feeling of love and want and hope and promise filled him so entirely, so deeply, that he felt tears stain his cheeks as he said. ''mine.'' Yuri was crying too as he leaned ever so slightly up, and kissed Victor for all he was worth.

 _ **Please review, I miss them! And as always, thanks for reading everyone! - SYC**_


End file.
